


A Funny Thing Happened on The Way to the Future

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Deadpool - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men First Class - Fandom, Young Avengers, x-men days of future past
Genre: Charles is a naughty boy, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Xmen apocalypse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan wakes up in 2023, the sentinels are gone and the future is secured but he quickly learns the people and relationships he remembers are very different and still extremely complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Prism is something that I read about in canon or fan fiction but either way, not an original concept and I take no credit

**Xavier  
Mansion Main Hall   
June 25 2023 around 7:30pm**

She was angry?! That's all you have to say Peter?!!" Hank McCoy's normally calm and collected facade was gone. For the first time in sixty years- he was truly Beast.

"You know Wanda tends to be...sensitive."

The speedster had always been protective of his twin, as she was of him. "Listen you and Step-mommy and Dadneto were all aflutter about Logan's return."

It was true that things were throw into chaos following Logan's revelation that morning- that he was once again the man who'd showed up uninvited and quite demanding at the mansion in 1973. Or rather that his mind was that man's. The situation was as baffling to Hank now as it had been fifty years ago.

"I get it Peter we were all shocked and confused and stop calling Charles Step Mommy. It wasn't cute when you were a kid and it isn't cute now."

Needless to say hearing Hank say it made Peter burst out laughing. For a man who sped so quickly, Hank thought irritated, he certainly seemed to never moved toward being an adult.

"Stop laughing," he all but growled. "This is a real problem."

"Well it's good to see you too my feral friend," came an all to familiar voice as the door slammed.

"Right Wade, I forgot. Today is the day the court agreed you could be released provided the Professor kept you under his watch and out of the street."

Hank began to pull at his head.

"Because I was having such an easy day before you showed up."

"Buddy don't do that you're going to malt or shed or something."  
Wade Wilson really did say things like this to be nice he just really sounded like an asshole saying them.

"I don't have time right now for either of you. I'm calling a meeting of everyone over 18,"  
Hank was beginning to think logically again. Logic was good, logic solved problems. "We are going to decide what to do about Wanda."

Wade's eyes widen in fear and excitement. He grabbed Peter and began to follow McCoy down the hall.

"I'm going to need to know exactly what is going on here fuzzy because I've read the House of M and you don't own the rights just to name the first problem with your plan."

A mane of blue fur wiped around.

"What? I never know what you are talking about? Seriously- nobody understands a word you say. Please, Peter, keep him out of my hair for the rest of the night."

Peter could tell Hank was beginning to sound defeated as he walked away so he didn't say fur.

"Will do doc. You can count on me."

"You have fur," echoed Wade.

"Let's just go to my room," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Alright but I'm not having sex with you until you tell me... Hey Logan."

"Wade let's be honest, I'd be in and out before you'd realize your suit's off. What with the face Logan?"

For what was probably the millionth time that day, Logan was confused. And a bit mad- he was surrounded by everyone he'd loved and lost and traveled back in time to save and now they were all strangers. But he tried to play it cool. It wasn't like these people knew. He was mad at the others from a lifetime only he remembered. But Wade Wilson? This was too weird.

"Wade?! You can talk?"

"Yeah it's shutting him up that's the problem bro." Peter chuckled.

Wade threw his arm around Logan in a rare sign of sanity. "Come here Logan, let's all just go to Pete's room for some explaining and maybe a three way."

**Peter Maximoff Bedroom- Several minutes of Peter explaining everything way to fast (and no sex) later**

"I did that thing where your slow ears can't understand again didn't I?"

Peter looked at the confused pair in front of him.

"Well considering the story stared with me at your house in 1973 and ended with, 'then we came in here' and we've been in here exactly," Logan looked at his watch, "seven minutes..."

"Right. Okay so basically you came back to the future and only remember your past life. But nothing that's happened since drowning in Washington."

"That I get."

"But the thing is, nothing you remember- all these X-ventures you had, actually happened."

"No," Logan cut in. "They did happen but only I remember them."

Wade put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "You see, this is why I tell people the timelines are confusing."

"Anyway," Peter said, lifting an eyebrow, "You don't remember but you've been dating my Twin Sister, Wanda, for five years. So needless to say she was a bit upset with everything happening today."

"Because I don't remember,"

"Yup and also because nobody ever told her about the whole first future, or you and Jean, or the time traveling."

"I should go talk to her."

"She's also mad about Charles forcing me to break into the pentagon. Oh and that dad was the insane mutant who tried to kill the president on tv, that he tried to drown you, and that dad wouldn't pull your skeleton out of you for not knowing who she was before."

"Alright. I definitely need to talk to her."

Logan might not know Wanda but he knew women, he'd dates enough of them but as Logan went to get out of his chair, Wade grabbed his arm.

"Angry Wanda is not someone you should mess with- her mutation is kind of scary. She manipulates realities."

"Exactly," Peter chimed in. "And as punishment, Wanton manipulated reality to make Dad and Charles not remember each other, their lives, or who they really are. They'll remember completely fabricated memories or have amnesia- her vengeance varies. Oh and they are young again- We don't even know if they have powers and there off somewhere in the world."

"Maybe I should give her time to cool down." 

**Think Coffee shop  
west 14th st. Manhattan   
Around 9:30**

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Charles Xavier looked up from his computer to see almost clear blue eyes staring down at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to buy you a coffee. Want a pastry? I'm buying that too." The overly handsome stranger all but demanded.

"Is this because I'm in a wheelchair?"

Charles he hated being that person but he hated people who looked at him like he was a charity case even more.

"Do you like flavored or cream? What do you want? I had no idea you were in a wheelchair, you're behind a table."

This man was clearly insane but Charles really loved coffee and Insane was pretty cute when he started to get impatient.

"Two pumps of caramel, please. And cream, I don't like milk in coffee. Oh and if you were serious about the pastry."

When the stranger- Erik, Charles skimmed out of his mind, returned, he handed Charles a cup of steaming coffee with two sugars on the side and a cinnamon chai muffin. Then he headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charles began to roll away from the table. "You can't just buy someone coffee and leave."

"I didn't. I bought you a muffin too," Erik responded as he turned back toward Charles.

"And now you are going to sit with me,"

Charles said trying to not laugh at how cute he knew he was. "Why did you buy me this, really?"   
  
Erik sat down. "The truth? They won't take credit under $10 and I don't know the pin to hit an ATM."

"You forgot your pin?"

"No. I don't know the pin of this card which is not my card."

Charles looked at him- his mouth agape.

"Oh Mien Gott!" The guy kicked a puppy! A puppy!!! The police took him away before I could get my hands on him. I took the puppy," Erik filled his mouth with a Chocolate chip and continued to speak.

"Anyway so the puppy had a little bag attached to his harness and there was the wallet. Tell me something...

"Charles"

"Tell me something Charles, why does no one carry cash anymore?"

"You pick pocketed a puppy?!"

Erik was cute and Charles never really understood the allure of dogs. Mother had said they were too messy, but still, you can't rob a puppy.

"No I did not! Alright listen, not that I owed you even that much of an explanation, let alone more. This," Erik looked into the wallet. "This Caleb kicked Snowflake because he was an asshole. I was going to kick Caleb, see how he liked it but the cops saw it too and I guess it's the one day a year they are actually useful so they went over first. I didn't want anything to happen to Snowflake so I gently cradled him in his leash- I'm Metokynetic- and carried him over to me. The wallet was a bonus."

"What happened to Snowflake?"

"She's in my bag. Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I... I don't know actually," Charles was being honest. "I don't remember a time when I wasn't. I'm a telepath, since you were talking about your mutation I figured I should warn you seeing as how..."

"Warn me? Why would you warn me? The fuck is that? But I should warn you, you won't like everything you see in here. I swear I need a safety helmet to protect others from my thoughts. I normally am very wary about telepaths but seeing as how you didn't get offended just now, you I like."

"You don't like many people. I don't need my powers to know that. Why would I be offended?"

"I was wondering if you can still have sex and if you wear a diaper"

Erik was interrupted by Charles' coffee being spit out.

"Sex in a diaper?!"

Erik laughed so hard the spoons began to shake behind the counter. "I meant you don't know what's going on south of the border because you can't feel and might piss and shit yourself. Also impotence."

Charles began to blush. "So you and Snowflake are homeless are you? Sorry but I focused on your mind since you brought up such unpleasantness. I myself am actually looking for a roommate and since you know the bathroom won't be used,"

Erik's face fell.

"I'm kidding. Everything down there works but I wouldn't mind the roommate part."

So technically, no, Charles Xavier in any reality does not NEED for anything financially. He knew enough to know that if he lived luxuriously he could manage to not work for about 300 years. However, he also felt deep down inside of his 30 year old body that he needed this stranger. He could instantly see them years from now being friends playing chess together in a park.

"So what do you say?"

"I've killed men."

"I'm sorry?"

"You are a telepath. You probably just did a background check- you know they deserved it. However, I don't know you so, yes, I will stay with you temporarily but," Erik picked up the little puppy and let it eat cookie out his mouth.

"You should know I will defend myself or my new dog if you are insane."

Charles wanted to say that if either was insane it would probably be a man who steals dogs, demands he buy you coffee, and threatens murder so casually but he kept that to himself.

  
**Xavier Mansion Auditorium 9:45 pm  
"So basically we are screwed."**

Say what you will about Remy Le Beau (and people say many many things) but he certainly spoke his mind.

"Okay- no- let's not panic everyone." Hank tried to sound sure of himself. "Now that everyone knows the whole story why don't we brainstorm on what we can do?"

"Hank is right," Alex said, walking over to his longtime friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean come on, you heard him. Time travel, over powering an enemy, more over- getting Raven to do something she didn't want to do. This group can do remarkable things when we work together."

Despite the rough start their relationship took, Alex really was a good friend to have around. He always gave a great pep talk, whereas Hank never could. 'Where was this man when Hank was all alone unable to get the professor out of bed?' He thought. As he drifted into his own failings Hank didn't realize, at first, what was going on.

"Except that all of those things happened thanks to the Professor."

Leave it to Scott Summers- perennial teacher's pet, to point that out.

"I swear to God, baby brother if I have to come down there, you're going to wish you never survived this lifetime either," Alex yelled as the crowd began getting defeated once more.

"Violence? What else would I expect from my mentally and emotionally stunted brother," rang out the response.

Oh good The Summers brothers at each others throats again, how very new.

"Everyone settle down please," Hank pled until he heard high heels coming up behind him. 'Please be Wanda, Please be Wanda' he thought.

"Sorry Hank. It's just me." Jean Grey hissed. "But I have an idea- Scott shut up."

"Love the idea!" Replied Alex until she silenced him with a stare.

"I think I should let Logan down gently." Her husband rolled his eyes. "What? Anyone else have any ideas?"

And they did. They had many, one worse than the other. There was finding someone to time travel back to 1973 and bringing Wanda to the Pentagon, asking the police for help, tweeting about it, gps tracking their phones (they were in the bedroom, sans Charles and Erik), sending Wanda flowers, and getting someone else to unalter the altered reality (nobody could say who.) Possibly the worst idea came from Scott though, allowing Wanda to kill and rekill Logan until she finally felt better. Everyone agreed he was still upset about the whole Jean obsession from Logan's previous life.

Hank sat at Charles desk with his hands in his hair. How the hell was he going to find Charles let alone Erik? How he supposed to run the school until then? It was finals week, Wade was there, some of the parents would be scheduling summer visits, he had a big trip planed, Wade was there. His despair was interrupted by a knock.

"Hank, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that it isn't really my fault but it is completely my fault."

Hank looked at Logan bewildered. "You're sorry? Logan, you saved us. You spent a few days back in time and the world was changed. No matter how hopeless I feel right now, this future is better than the one you came from, right? Oh my God! Right? It can't be worse than..."

"Don't spiral fur ball," Logan smiled. "Yes, it was a million times worse."

"Ok. I'm sorry it's just... Logan do you know why I went along with your plan?"

"Because you were in love with Raven?"

Hank laughed. "No. Well maybe a bit. I went along with it for the same reason I stayed. Because I had to. I do what I'm told. I don't stand up to anyone. I'm a coward- a pushover."

"No..."

"No I am. I couldn't stand up to Charles. He hurt, I made the serum. He got addicted, I gave him more. It wasn't helping. He'd never leave his room. I did this for years. Everyday he'd drink and pass out, call for Erik, I'd give him something else to calm down. It wasn't a life but I stayed because I was always taught to never leave someone you care about."

"That is noble, and wise. You knew he'd come around and he did."

Hank shook his head. "That wasn't me, that was Erik."

Logan might not remember the last five decades but that trip in the past was clear as day.

"Hank that was you and me, but mostly you. Erik almost ruined everything."

"It was Erik who had the balls to look Charles in the eye and tell him that he'd given up because things got hard. To make him see that every drop of mutant blood spilled in the name of science was on his hands as much as Trask's."

"It was Erik who tried to kill Raven and nearly cost the entire mission."

"Because Charles took the serum that morning. He told me later, he wouldn't have gone after Raven had Charles been able to shut her down."

"His stunt at the White House cost mutants anonymity."

"Which led to more acceptance... Logan you don't understand. When the CIA was destroyed by Shaw, Erik pushed us to go on. When Charles lost his hair- which by the way was totally Erik's fault, Erik got him out of hiding by telling him it made him better looking. It's always him. He's wrong and he's psychotic but he's the one to always come through when Charles is on the line. It's why they need each other and we all know it, including Wanda."

Logan thought about it. The first time around Erik nearly killed- well everyone. More than once actually. But he was the one to lead everyone to the professor at Alkaline. And for some reason Charles could never shake the guy. Actually Logan knew why.

"When the sentinels took over, when they finally worked together, they were honestly almost unstoppable. Charles took risks he'd never take before and they always managed to find each other if they were split up."

"Exactly. We need Erik to fix this and, as you know, he's just as impossible to find as Charles."

"And I need a drink."

"No dice. Due to Charles' issues with addiction there is only one place with any booze." Hank gestured to what appeared to be a safe with no way to open the door.

"Let me guess, Erik?"

Hank nodded.

"If we can't have Erik we need someone as think out of the box, shall we say, as he is. But there isn't anyone like him. Thank God. He thought he could force mutant acceptance by turning everyone in the world mutant!" 

"He what?!"

"Right okay so that history didn't repeat itself. Fine another example. Oh, who but Erik would go on a carefully mapped out murder spree in the name of revenge?"

The closet door opened. "Hey guys. I've been hiding in there almost as long as Bobby has. Did you say you needed a crazy person?"

  
**312 west 20th street 10:40**

  
"So here is the keys to both 5A and the elevator. It's the same key. Remember..."

"Oh I remember Charles, the apartment is the entire top floor so I have to put the key in the elevator or it'll only go up to the forth floor. Because your apartment used to be four apartments. Because you are rich." Erik said while flicking the lock up and down with his powers.

"My parents were rich, I simply inherited it."

"And where do Mummy and Father live?"

"There both dead. Have been for as long as I remember. I can't, in fact, remember a time where I didn't live at a school."

Charles was hurt. Erik and he were going to be life long friends, how dare he think of him as a spoiled brat.

"I'm... Sorry. More than sorry, is that a thing? My parents are dead too. Murder."

"Murder!! Oh my heavens Erik!" Charles maneuvered himself on to the sofa and gestured to Erik to follow.

"I was there. I think I was. I remember a shot and a distorted room but I never get a clear image. A psychology book said often times the mind can't handle grief so it creates giant holes and disillusioned memory."

"I'm so sorry my friend. Would you like me to..."

"I'd like you to show us to our room, yes." Erik interrupted while lifting Snowfake.

"Erik what I meant was..."

"Do you have the history channel? I've been staying at that The Standard and I've become fixated with this twelve part series The Last Days of Hitler."

"Yes, Erik. But Erik I was offering."

"Yes I know Charles. You were going to say you could look into my memories or that we could talk about it. I don't want to talk about it." Erik smoothed his hand across Snowflake.

"I'm not great at changing the subject, I'm sorry to say. I tend to get fixated on..."

"Have you had sex on that counter?"

"What? Um no I haven't."

"Would you like to?" Erik said with the grin of a shark about to chomp into its prey.

Charles coughed. "Is that some weird offer?"

"No. Oh well yes I suppose. I could manipulate the counter down so you could swivel your body from the chair. I would be happy to do that for you."

There was a long pause.

"I don't want to have sex with you." And with that he went into the bathroom, unknowingly replicating the first sentence he'd ever had with a CIA agent. Charles couldn't remember the first time but if he could he'd remember it being a lot funnier when it was said to poor Moira.

**Xavier Mansion- Teresa Cassidy's bedroom 2am June 26, 2023**

  
"Wake up. What's your favorite Cheesy love story movies. No dramas"

Teresa blinked her eyes a few times trying to register whatever the hell was going on. Then she removed the red gloved hand from over her mouth.

"Wade it's after midnight, I'm asleep, and you think it's time for reenacting a rape nightmare and then have a nice talk about Netflix with my friend the fire alarm?"

"This is important Syrin, Hank and Logan gave me the job of coming up with the plan to save the Professor and the Magnet."

"So what is it?" she said stretching.

"I call it project Rom Com. I make those two crazy kids fall in love and true love's kiss breaks the spell Scarlet Bitch cast."

"Hank McCoy agreed this was the best corse of action?"

"No he hates it but I'm doing it anyway. What can I say, I ship it."

"There's the Enchanted. It doesn't really work but I like the idea of Scott getting run over by a group of bikers while singing. I have the 50 First Dates- I thought it was a nice touch since they forgot each other but it only works in Hawaii."

"What about Casablanca?"

"Too Nazi. I've also gotten rid of the Sleepless in Seattle and the Kate and Leopold because both involve falling in love while very high up and Erik tends to be too unpredictable for that kind of thing."

Teresa thought for a moment. "I always loved The Thorn Birds, but I suppose Erik being Jewish might make that one difficult."

"It's true. Too many people disregard how vital his religion is to his essential being."

"What about Yentil?" Snarked Negasonic Teenage Warhead popping in the window.

"Ellie are you sneaking back in after clearly violating house rules?" Wade responded enticed.

"Ellie, I hate to be that person but the Professor does have rules for good reasons." Teresa couldn't help being that person, she was an Xavier School legacy.

"Well he's not exactly here to tell me not to."

"I love this girl." Wade beamed. "I'm so proud quick let me hug you to my bosom."

As he forcefully snuggled her nonreciprocating face onto his chest he continued, "Mama Wade and Auntie Ters were discussing how to romantic comedy Erik and Charles back together. Can any of your friends make dinnerware dance?"

Ellie pushed her way free, "Romantic comedies are stupid. The only true to life movies are the ones that end in tragedy."

"Oh Dawson are we having problems down on the creek?"

Teresa jumped up to get between her two friends before someone broke the Nemo bank her father made her when she was a baby. "The Proposal!, Ten Things I Hate About You, Frozen. What do they all have in common."

"Ryan Reynolds?" Ellie asked still curious.

"R squared was only in one of those," Wade responded. "No all of them have characters I'd sleep with and a fake romance to advance the plot."

Teresa beamed. "Yes so..."

"So I lure the two of them to bed with me and then pull a switcheroo."

The two girls stared.

"Fine, fine. I'll make a plan to make them pretend to be a couple so they fall in love and remember they are Cherik because Cherik is life."

"And now I can go to sleep," Teresa pleaded as she laid down.

While they left for the hallway Wade turned to Ellie, "Young magnet man looked like that tight ass from 12 Years a Slave. If I save the day I think I should at the very least get some whip action."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Charles Xavier's apartment June 28th 8:30am**

It had been an entire weekend since Logan Howlett's return had caused chaos to ensue. Of course the inhabitants of this apartment didn't know that. The only thing Erik Lensherr knew was that he wanted French toast.

"Charles wake up. Where do you keep the pans?"

Charles looked up groggily. "I don't cook."

"This I am well aware of but I do. It's under your bed." Erik summoned what was indeed a frying pan from under the bed.

"Oh that. I use that for intruders, or rather I would if I had one."

It had been quite the eventful weekend for the unknowing couple. Saturday afternoon consisted of watching documentaries on the rise and fall of Adolf Hitler as well as brunch. On Saturday night, Charles brought home a woman only to be extremely embarrassed when Erik asked her what her mutation was and she didn't have one. This led to most of Sunday being a back and forth of, "mutants dating non mutants is the equivalent of lions dating house cats," and, "Erik you need to learn manners."

It certainly had tested the telepath's resolve but now, now there was French Toast. 'Things were better all ready' he thought as he maneuvered into the kitchen.

"I do want to say once again how sorry I am about asking if you needed help getting in your bathtub last night." Erik said, placing a plate down. "I honestly never thought it could be offensive."

Charles new this was true. He quickly learned Erik didn't have any idea what could be offensive. In three days he'd managed to ask just about every single non politically correct thing you could possibly ever think of.

"So do you have a job or do they not allow you to work because of your gimpery?" Erik beamed.

Charles dropped the food right from his mouth.

"Your face," Erik mused. "You really should see it. You thought how I was the most inappropriate person you'd ever met about thirty times just now. I tried to out do myself."

"I'm sorry. I need coffee."

"It's alright and I'm brewing it."

Erik was good looking and talented. He could cook and, assuming from his lack of boundaries, would be very attentive. If it wasn't for how extremely and utterly inappropriate and awkward he was, he'd make a good husband.

"So, um, Erik do you have a job?"

"No- not technically." That was all Erik said. "I can pay rent though, as I said, if this is going to work we spilt things down the middle."

"I was more concerned with what you are going to do today?" Charles responded.

"I was going to come wherever you are going."

Charles was a counselor for mutant teens in need. Somehow the idea of Erik anywhere near them terrified him.

"What would you do if I hadn't met you?"

"I don't know, I'd find something. I find something to do everyday I'm alone."

Charles was 99% sure Erik did indeed exist but his response sounded much like an imaginary friend.

"Why not go to a museum? You like history..."

"I like watching history channel but ok, I'll go to a museum."

Agreeable. Charles could add that to the list of things that made Erik great. This was, of course, because Charles didn't know Erik the way he had for over 60 years. The real Erik and Charles had clashed heads over how best to go about mutants rights. That was a given, even after Erik had moved home to stay, that was always a matter of contention. But it wasn't just that.

Charles was messy, he didn't understand the washing machine, or he pretended to, according to Erik. Charles was a borderline hoarder while Erik never understood the point of holding onto anything that couldn't breath. A lesson learned from a lifetime of loss perhaps, but it still had led to screaming matches at least three times a year.

No Erik Lensherr was most certainly not agreeable, but what his daughter didn't realize was when you take away his memories, there really was nothing left. Everything the man had ever been was tied up in everything he'd ever experienced.

  
**Museum of Modern art- 3 hours later**

Erik found himself staring at a canvas covered completely with Green, nothing else.

"I don't think I like art," he sighed.

A young man with green skin turned to him. "I get it, I could do this. But the thing is we didn't think to."

"I'm sorry. I was talking to my dog." Erik responded as if that were obvious. He shuffled his bag and a tiny white head popped out.

"I don't think you are supposed to do that," the teen responded before turning his attention to a text message and hurrying away.

"Wherever he's going is far more interesting than this," Erik told Snowflake before putting on his sunglasses and following down the hall and past the lobby.

**MOMA lobby 12:30pm**

Emma Frost didn't look much different walking into the lobby than she did in 1962. Her hair and clothes were more modern and she wasn't only in lingerie.

"McCoy, I'm a telepath. You see me how I want you to see me but thank you," she said leaning into his cheek. "And actually I'm naked."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us here," Hank said. "Do you work here?"

"No. I just didn't feel like inviting you to my apartment."

"I suggest we go to my friend's bar," added Wade.

"I'm good here. So what do you want, or rather what do you need?"

"Well," Hank started. "I've heard that you have a machine called Prism."

"I do have a machine called prism."

"Great. And it's sort of like Cerebro; it can locate mutants?"

"It can locate mutants."

"Well we were kind of hoping you could..."

"I'm not locating anyone for you, sorry." Emma cut him off.

"You don't understand..."

"Yes I do," countered the blond.

"Erik's daughter cast a spell for him and Wheels to be young and forget everything including each other. You want me to get them back and unlock their minds."

She looked up to see Hank starting to respond.

"I get it. You need me because I'm the only telepath with something similar to Cerebro." She began looking at her nails. "And nobody can get into Cerebro, even Raven. Security on it is too advanced due to the fact that she herself had broken in one too many time. Ironic."

"Why don't you help?"

"I don't want to. It's nothing personal. I just don't. Wilson can you please stop thinking I died. It's quite creepy." She took his face in her hand.

"I was captured by Trask and made them think I died but I was very much alive and for the first time I was not working for a man. Who's Kevin Bacon?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wade responded.

"Oh and Angel was with me but again, I don't help people."

Hank was beginning to get angry. "Will you at least tell us if you see them?"

Emma shook her head. "Probably not but hey, if you find one, you'll probably find the other. They're never far apart," she said irritably.

"Now can we go visit my friend's bar?" Wade said impatiently as they headed for the exit.

"No we are not going to that bar!"

"Why not? He might have seen something?"

"Because it's a murder bar! It's a bar where people get murdered." Hank was going to have no fur by the time this day was done. He could sense it.

"They protect their own and I'm there own. If you're scared you can hold my pocket."

"And why would I do that?" Hank rubbed his forehead.

"It's prison code that your mine so they don't hurt you."

**MOMA Bathroom**

  
"Well this is upsetting," Erik mused to the puppy. "Here I was thinking anything exciting could happen in this place."

It was at that point that Erik started to hear a heavy flapping sound, which he decided to follow.   
  
"Stop it," came the voice of the green boy. "Billy, no."

"We both know you don't want me to stop, Teddy," responded another voice. "If you did, your wings wouldn't be so excited."

Erik decided this sounded like rape but Charles did think he had no boundaries. He decided he wouldn't burst down the bathroom door.

"Huh, that's weird the zippers stuck, fuck it, I'll just rip the pants."

"Billy, no!" Teddy's voice was muffled by the sound of jeans ripping. Seconds later the door was pulled off by it's hinges.

"He said no," boomed Erik.

"Oh ha, um this is, um, this is my boyfriend Billy," Teddy gestured down. "Billy, this is a guy I met in the gallery who had a dog in his purse."

"I wasn't raping him," said the stunned Billy Kaplan. "Honestly."

"No no, you were clearly trying to give him fellatio," Erik said turning away. "And Teddy, is it?"

"Yes."

"I don't think your supposed to do that." He said in a nasal mimic.

Outside the bathroom, Erik had picked up Snowflake and chuckled. "I guess daddy isn't exactly a hero is he? Those boys couldn't have been more than 15, what is the world coming to?"

Teddy came running out of the bathroom.

"I just want you to know that it was really nice what you did even though I'm pretty sure Billy was mortified," he laughed. "I wasn't being assaulted but, you know as a green winged sixteen year old gay mutant not a lot of people would give a crap. Also, Billy's a good guy- he comes from a very respectable family and has a good home."

"I don't care, rapists can be anyone" Erik responded. "Though I'm glad you're just horny."

Teddy blushed.

"And now we need to go get lunch, oh and nice wings."

As he walked toward the exist, Erik saw Billy coming out of the bathroom still looking dazed. "Fair thee well, William."   
  
"That was so weird," Billy said, walking toward Teddy and hurrying up hall.

"Oh does a guy with a puppy purse not interrupt your inappropriate advances and then speak Shakespearean to you everyday?"

"Yeah, that too." Billy said. "That guy looked just like my Papa did when he met Grandpa Charles."

"Wow, Grampneto was hot," Teddy laughed. "And Dude was almost as awkward. Hey isn't that your teacher-Beast."

"Dr McCoy?" Billy yelled down the echoing hallway.

"Oh Crap," Hank grumbled. "Hey Bill, how was your weekend with Teddy?"

"Good but I can't wait to get home, I have a really funny story to tell Papa."

Hank coughed.

"Your Grampneto and grandma Charles went on vacation," Wade quickly covered.

"At the end of the semester?" Teddy curled his lip. "That is so like a teacher."

"That's not like Charles," Billy said. "Should I be worry? Did something happen? Did he go on a world domination spree? Nobody tells me anything. Did Mom go too?"

"No no, Billy it's not like that." Hank sat down with Billy on one of the couches that lined the hallway.

Wade wrapped his arm around Teddy.

"Hey kid, you 18? Wanna go to a bar?"

"The drinking age is 21, I'm 16."

"It's cool Weasel doesn't card. So what's he need to talk to Erik about? Does mutant supremacy run in the blood?"

"No we met this weirdo who apparently looked like his Grandfather did when he was younger." Teddy said, removing the red gloved hand still on his shoulder.

"I'm going to see if my boyfriend is okay."

"Wait, where'd this weirdo go?"

"Out that door down there, why?"

Wade bolted down the hall. "I'm going to fulfill my destiny."

  



	3. Chapter 3

****

**Xavier Mansion 5:20 pm  
Peter Maximoff's bedroom**

"Maybe I'm not meant to be happy. Some people just aren't."

Logan heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Don't say shit like that Wonton," Peter responded, sounding the most serious Logan had ever heard him. Given that wasn't saying all that much, but still.

"You deserve it more than anyone, after everything that's happened to us, to you!"

"I didn't say I don't deserve it. I said I'm not meant to have it. There's a difference and it's okay Peter. Billy should be home soon, I'll be upstairs getting ready. He'll probably be angry when everyone tells him."

Logan heard movement and shuffled down the hall a bit. Peter opened the door saying, "We aren't telling the students. Kids get scared."

"They'll tell him, trust me. Somebody will. I've crossed too many of them."

As Wanda entered the hall, Logan got a good look at her for the first time since returning. The world might know her as the Scarlett Witch but she looked to him like some sort of Shakespearean creation. A combination of Ophelia and Lady Macbeth, and God she was beautiful. She was looking at him looking at her.

"Uh Hi," he stuttered. "I am, oh God, Wanda I'm so very sorry, I uh."

"No no, you don't have to apologize. It wasn't you. None of this was you." The fragile voice was gone. This woman clearly had a lot of practice putting on a brave face.

"You know I just realized I saw you once; it was very brief and a long time ago."

"Peter told me about the day you came to our house in Baltimore in '73. I was upstairs the entire time." Her voice had turned cold. "The princess you met was my sister."

And with that she sped down the hall.

"Don't mind Wanda, bro." Peter beamed a smile. "She doesn't handle rejection well. She's always got to be the best and was always extremely jealous of our little sister. She was super excited to find out we were adopted and not related to her. Not too please when she heard about Lorna though, finally find your long lost father only to find out not long later he had another kid and she's a girl magnet."

"Jesus Christ there's another one?!" Logan almost chocked on the thought.

"Haha yeah Lorny. She's not here right now though. Don't worry she doesn't bite. Anyway so the day Wanda found out about Lorna she manipulated the oceans to create tidal waves- heard of the tsunami in Thailand about a decade ago?"

"The Apple didn't fall far from the tree did it?"

Peter laughed. What was funny, Logan didn't know. He dated this woman? Was it because nobody else could survive it?

"Pete do I have any children?" Logan said as he looked around Peter's room.

"What was it you said? ' Gee I hope not.' Classic by the way"

"Do you? Are you married? I've spent all of this weekend thinking about myself. How different everything is for me and how Charles isn't here to help me this time. I never bothered to ask about anyone else. I take it we are friends and I don't even ask about your wife."

"No wife. No husband either, rude."

"Oh. I don't know, I guess I just assume."

"Yeah everyone assumes until it's clearly stated otherwise. I need to know how you reacted when you realized about Dadneto and Step-Mommy? Was it when you were in the old future or was it when you came back for your visit? I knew the second I saw them lay eyes on each other. I was like oh my God these two are gonna hump! Some sick half fight screwing like in a movie. Have you ever seen War of the Roses?! That's what I thought was happening in that elevator."

Logan wanted to say how he'd thought Charles was going to kill Erik that day but by the time he'd formed the thought, Peter would be twenty sentences past it.

"You know something Peter, I do assume everyone is straight. Hell, it took Charles literally explaining it before I realized they were a couple. By that time I'd known him for years."

"They had to tell you? Had you never seen them together?"

"The first time I met your father he was throwing me through a train and stealing my friend in an attempt to turn world leaders into mutants. I hardly thought about his love life. Sure him and Charles were friends but he was a sociopath. The only time I thought he even cares about their friendship at all was after he watched Charles die."

"Oh and then dad said?"

"No it was three or four years later. Charles was back and they recruited me to come fight with them and he said they were together. I still didn't get it right away. I thought fighting together and working together, what have you. Next thing I know we are at this lake house they say has been there's and I'm still thinking safe house. And they go to the same room. I tell them how nice they are to share but I don't need a room, blah blah blah."

"I love this story!!"

"Are you sarcastic?"

"No! You don't know me. I hate long stories because people talk soooo slow but this is so good."

"Anyway so Charles said 'I told you Logan, we're together.' So I'm just kind of staring and your father pulls my head over to his mouth and he says, "He means we have sex. A lot of it."

With that, Peter fell off his bed. His laughing was so strong and fast the room shook a bit.

"That's Dadneto! Lemme tell you about how he told..." Peter was cut off my the sound of heavy footsteps stomping in the hall.   
  
"Leave me alone Wade, do me a favor," Hank spat.

"Woah, where's this coming from? I thought we had a good day and we found Erik..."

"We didn't find Erik," Hank cut him off.

"Teddy unknowingly told you where Erik was and then you, Wade," Hank tried to steady he's voice but failed.   
  
"You let him go!"

Hank McCoy growling in any lifetime was not a good thing, Logan knew that much.

"What's going on?" He said, stepping out of Peter's bedroom. Peter, he realized, was already between them.

"Emma won't help us," Hank calmed. "But as luck would have it, Erik was not far away and in fact Wade caught up with him in the Museum courtyard."

"That's amazing!!" Peter's eyes widened.

"Well I thought so..." Wade said, clearly still confused.

"What he thought was rather than telling me and having me handle it, he'd try and use some nonsensical ruse. Because clearly it made more sense then us bringing Erik home."

"Project Rom Com is not stupid!!" Wade said, clutching imaginary pearls.

"Besides what would you have done? 'Why hello my young fellow'," Wade imitated.

"Would you please come with me, a giant blue stuffed animal, and my friend here wearing a red body condom to a place I'm not telling you so we can look inside your brain?"

"He makes a valid point," Logan conceded. "We don't exactly know who this Erik is but if he's anything even close to Magneto that wouldn't fly."

"Especially if Dad's not a mutant."

The group looked at Peter.

"Is it possible he isn't? I mean I know you said she's capable but Erik not a mutant?" The thought seemed impossible to Logan.

"For all we know he's an antimutant activist," Peter replied.

"Shit," Hank responded, turning toward Wade defeated. "Tell me about your plan again."

  
**Charles Xavier's apartment June 28th 9:30pm**

Charles looked around his spotless apartment and shook his head for probably the twentieth time in two hours. His laundry was cleaned and his dished were washed. More amazing then simply running a few machines Charles tried his best to ignore, though, it would appear Erik had also dried the clothes, folded or ironed and hung them and coordinated all of the cabinets. The bathroom also looked cleaner somehow.

Charles wanted very badly to make a joke about how Erik forgot to clean the floor. The only problem was Erik was nowhere to be found. Had he decided to move on? That seemed fair. He owned Charles nothing. Still he felt betrayed. Maybe there was an accident, heaven forbid.

'If only there was a way' Charles thought, 'to stretch the range of telepathy far enough to find Erik. If only to thank him and say goodbye.'   
Along with an odd sense of loss Charles realized he was feeling something else. Snowball was banging a stuffed kangaroo against his lap.

"Oh right you," Charles said, slightly relieved. "Erik wouldn't have left without you. What do I do? Do I throw this?"

The little dog looked up excitedly so Charles threw the Kangaroo and Snowball brought it back. Charles repeated, so did Snowball. This went on for about ten minutes to Charles' confusion and delight until the door opened. The dog dropped what he was doing and raced over to Erik.

"Hello Erik," Charles said. "Did you have a nice day? Snowball and I were just playing fetch."

"Oh good did you find his green ball? He couldn't find it earlier."

"No we tossed his kangaroo."

"Oh," Erik paused. "He doesn't usually fetch that. Hopper is his special toy. Anyway I had an interesting day."

Charles thought it would be rude to tell Erik dogs don't understand favorites or have toy hierarchy so he asked instead, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, after coming home to walk the dog I set out to find a girl to do a psychological experiment with and ended up eating at one of the bars."

Charles jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I take it you did not go to a museum?"

"Yes I did. Total waste of time except for the boys in the bathroom. That was rather funny. But then I came home and..."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything with men in the MoMA bathroom." Charles poured himself a glass of scotch.

"What, oh no not men. It was two sixteen year old boys."

Charles took a big swig of scotch straight out of the bottle.

"Oh honestly Charles, I do not fool around with teenaged boys!!" Erik leaned over and stared into his face.

"Anyway, outside there was a strange man who handed me this paper and told me about this psychology study I could participate in."

Charles took the paper and read it.  
"Paid Research Opportunity. Couple study. You and your partner are eligible to participate if you are in a committed monogamous relationship, have been together for at least six months, are currently living together, and are 18 or older."

Erik looked at him excited. "But look at the bottom, it's the best part."

"If you are chosen to participate the benefits are exponential." Charles looked up concerned. "This sounds shady."

"No it's fine. They just mean they pay well. Very well. I just need to find someone to play along and share the cash."

Charles knew that vaguely worded studies could end up being extremely dangerous situations for a mutant even in this day and age. He also knew there would be no reasoning with Erik.

"Do you have any friends who'd be my girl for this?" Erik tilted his head.

"I'll do it."

"I'm sorry?"

The words had come out spontaneously but nobody had ever turned Charles down in the romance department so he really didn't think there'd be a follow up. He couldn't very well say it was because Erik might be getting in over his head with some mutant mutilation experiment.

"Yes. Think about it. You already live here and we are more likely to get chosen then a straight couple."

"Um Charles,"

"Um Charles nothing. I'll let you keep all of the money and my telepathy will come in handy in convincing them."

"Okay but Charles..."

"This is ridiculous, Erik!"

Charles was starting to get offended at how off put Erik was beginning to look.

"It's 2023 and you are a mutant! You should be evolved enough to be able to pretend to be in love with me and not look like some homophobic right winged hillbilly who was asked what he thought about queers at the hoedown and doesn't want the team to know he secretly rubs one out every night after they all shower together."

Charles' screaming was only interrupted by Erik's hysterical laughter.

"No please go on," Erik chucked. "You clearly are on a roll."

Charles began to smile a bit as he gasped for breath.

"For the record I liked the idea. It's genius actually. I was just trying to tell you about..." Erik pointed toward the floor between them.

Charles looked down to see Snowflake had pushed his kangaroo against his legs and preceded to hump, smiling up at Erik proudly.

"He's having sex with my leg." Charles was mortified.

"Oh come now Charles, he's having sex with Hopper. Can't you be evolved enough to be the bedpost." Erik's grin upturned wickedly on the left side.

"Ooh good job Snowy," he said to the dog now laying panting on the floor. "I bet you got her pregnant this time."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Xavier Mansion Kitchen  
June 29 9:30 am**

"I admit it's a crazy concept but it is actually a really solid plan." Alex Summers pointed his cinnamon raisin bagel for emphasis.

"Yeah, I mean the way I understand it, and correct me if I'm wrong Hank," Ororo sipped her coffee. "We use this whole project Rom Com set up to get Erik and Jean in the same room."

"Ideally the Professor too, but who knows where he is." Jean added, "but once I unlock Erik's mind we'll have won half the battle. He won't rest until he has him back safe and sound."

Alex perked up. "Everything will be back to normal by the weekend and poor Hank can still make his cruise."

Hank still looked concerned.

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch," He warned. "The most important thing is that we don't forget that we are still dealing with Erik Lensherr. And not the tame one who we've all become accustom to."

"We all remember '83," Jean said while Ororo looked down sheepishly. "We can handle his temper."

"It not the temper I'm worried about. When we met him, he trusted nobody except Charles, without Charles." Hank paused, not sure what to say.

"Let's just say this needs to be the best Psychology Study ever created. If he thinks for a second that it's a setup, we are done for."

"Ok well we need other couples. Wade said that June 30th was the day participants would be chosen so when Erik shows up, there needs to be more than just Jean waiting for him." Ororo grabbed a pen and paper.

"So obviously Jean and Scott. Wade should be there since it is his idea. Is he still on friendly terms with Vanessa?"

"Does Wade have to come?" Hank looked at the group. "Oh fine; well I've got to be there too then and I'm not going to be in a fake relationship with Wade."

"Would you prefer to be in a real one?" Wade came in, followed by Teresa Cassidy and Peter Maximoff.

"I'll date Wade," Teresa chimed in. "The couples should be diverse and I'm younger than all of you. But there should be a gay couple too."

"Ooh I call Logan!!" Peter raced around raising his hand.

"When I first met him I totally was in love with him. I thought he was going to be my husband."

Hank spit out his coffee. "Are you gay Peter? I never knew. I've only ever known you to date..."

"McCoy please. Don't be so into labels. I fall in love with the person not the genitalia and that person just happened to be indestructible."

The entire room stared at him.

"I move really fast. Think of a jackhammer."

Hank nodded.

"Now picture the jackhammer on speed..."

"I get it..."

"And inside your ass."

"Peter!" Hank started to stand up.

"How about me and you," Alex said putting a hand on Hank's shoulder. "Do you think I could pass as your boyfriend."

"Ooh yeah Hank's a bear." Jean joked.

Teresa started to giggle uncontrollably.

"That wasn't even that funny," Alex smirked.

"Daddy said that when he met you all, everyone thought you were sleeping with Darwin."

Alex looked from the girl to Hank expecting more.

"Raven started it." Hank laughed. "I mean obviously it was Raven. Wouldn't have been me. And Sean, come on. Nobody knew about gay stuff back then. We didn't even know about Erik and Charles."

"Daddy knew." Teresa said matter of factly.

"Yeah I thought they were taking me from prison to be their boy," Alex added. "And Darwin was pretty sure they were doing hand stuff in the back of his cab."

"Wait wasn't the other girl a stripper?" Peter chimed in. "She's have definitely known, I guess it was just you, Hank."   
  
Hank bit the inside of his cheek not to scream. "We have a lot to do and the 30th is tomorrow so can we just get back to work? Please."

  
**NYU Great Hall  
June 30 2:30pm**

"It will be fine, Kitty. You just look like someone who'd run the study." What Rouge said made no sense but she hoped her friend wouldn't question it.

"You just have to look professional and say a few things while Jean looks around." Bobby tapped his own head.

It was true. Sure, public speaking was never something Kitty Pryde looked forward to, but she knew everyone in the room. They had either been her teachers or her peers at some point or another. Well and whatever it was Raven was. Plus, the plan seemed easy enough to begin with and when Erik showed up with Charles by his side, there was a collective feeling of euphoria.

As the couples both real and fake filed into the room, she began to feel a calm. There was Peter and Logan, Jean and Scott, Teresa and Wade, Hank and Alex, Ororo and Raven (who said there was nothing on Earth that could keep her from such a debacle), and best of all Erik and Charles had come together.

'Erik,' Charles thought toward his friend. 'Everyone here is a mutant.'

'Hmm. Well that's curious. Should we leave?'

'No. I don't think they mean any harm but I'm going to look a bit deeper in the researcher's mind.'

"Hello everyone, it's great to see so much interest in our study." Kitty started warily.

"My name is Katharine Pryde and these are my colleagues Robert Drake and Anne Marie..."

Erik's concentration was interrupted by Charles in his head. 'Oh Erik. No. They don't mean any harm. Oh that is so sad.'

'Charles,' Erik pushed back, hoping it was gentle. 'If you are going to talk to me in my head at least tell me the whole story. What's sad?'

'There was an accident recently. I can't make out specifics but Erik, they lost their headmasters. Their school is more like a home and a family and these two were like fathers to those three.'

Erik never realized an internal voice could sound so sad. 'What does that have to do with this study?'

'Nothing. They are just very sad over it. I suspect they want to jump back into work. Everyone is really hoping this study works. Let's stay.'

  
Hank looked up at Kitty with a swell of pride. He'd helped her with her shyness when she first came to the school and now here she was, a smart well spoken young woman. This was short lived when he realized Jean was entering his mind.

'I can't get in. Or rather I can't get it out. Every memory is there, nothing's erased but it's like a locked room and I can't unlock it.'

'Oh my stars and garders,' he thought back.

Jean quickly relayed the message to the others, being careful not to allow Charles to intercept, and not to panic Kitty.

'There was so plan B?' Alex thought back with a hint of snark.

'If you can see Erik's memories that means Charles could probably access them too, right?'

Years of growing up with Charles made Raven thing she was an expert on all things telepathic. Nobody would tell her this but she was almost as big of a know it all as Charles could be. In this case, though, she had a point.

'Kitty listen,'

The second Jean's voice appeared in her brain, Kitty knew something was wrong.

'The plan didn't work, don't panic. We need to keep the study going. We need to keep an eye on them and we need to keep them together."

Kitty swallowed hard.

"So now, before I go on, I need to know if everyone here is willing to dedicate their time, or a portion of time, to togetherness exercises and retreats."

The Professor had spent years decrying reality television but years of watching Couples Therapy was finally coming in handy.

"We are going to take a quick break and when we return, I hope to see all of you are game," added a slightly confused Bobby.

Out in the hallway Charles and Erik were blissfully unaware of the chaos circling around them.

"Well it all sounds extremely exciting," Charles smiled up at Erik.

"Retreat could be promising," Erik mused. "I love a good vacation but these exercises on the other hand. And we aren't a couple. What if they find out?"

"That's where my telepathy comes in, remember. Plus, it isn't prison. You can leave a study anytime you just have to forfeit compensation."

Rouge had wandered over and Charles had, of course, noticed.

"I couldn't help overhearing," she said quickly. "If you decide after 24 hours, you owe the study nothing. If you decide tomorrow that you want to continue and subsequently change your mind, all we ask is that you do a few follow up surveys."

If she hadn't heard the words in her own Mississippi twang she'd never believed they were hers. Then she realized Jean was listening in and fed her the entire speech.

'Sorry, Hun. I couldn't take any chances


	5. Chapter 5

  
**HIGHLINE HOTEL room 708 11pm**

With only a day to convince Charles and Erik the importance of staying around for the imaginary study, the X-Team needed to pull out all the stops. Luckily for them, it turned out that Emma had been monitoring the situation the entire time thanks to her Prism and called up Hank around 3 o'clock to inform him that nobody was using one of the nicest hotels in the city for the night and, funny enough, the staff was extremely accommodating. She even offered to take care of the bill.

This basically meant she'd make everyone forget they'd ever been there. Hank objected since Charles would probably object but when even Scott agreed desperate times called for desperate measures, he knew he was outvoted.

Charles and Erik had been wined, dined, treated to a lovely dessert, and were now heading off for a nice sleep. The day had been so unexpected and stimulating, Charles could nearly keep his eyes open as Erik showered.

  
"You look exhausted," Erik said, turning off the last light in the room and climbing into the bed. "This is the most comfortable bed, Mien Gott!"

"Hmm," Charles tried waking himself up, felling Erik's breath getting close. Erik's teeth latching on to his lower lip certainly did the job.

'Erik? This is unexpected,' Charles thought.

"Charles, you're body is beautiful in moonlight."

Erik's voice was low as his kisses started to speed to Charles' neck and, "oh no not the ear." Charles moaned.

Erik pulled away.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're tired. I'm taking advantage of you and you really are in no position to say yes."

He rolled over and Charles couldn't tell by his body language if he seemed rejected or not.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that."

"No no," Erik's smirked over his shoulder, his teeth catching the bit of light coming in through the window. "I'm being a bad boy."

Charles exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Erik was very sensitive and he was glad he didn't upset him.

"Oh yes," he giggled. "Very bad boy, I should spank you." And he did, a bit too roughly.

"Ow," Erik yelled. "That hurt."

"Sorry, I'll kiss it and make it better," Charles quipped before jokingly planting a kiss on Erik's rear.

'God, he has an amazing ass,' he thought. 'The things I want to do it.'

"Heard that." Erik said awkwardly. "What would you do exactly?"

"I could show you," Charles said, kissing the back of Erik's neck.

"Bitte," he responded as the kisses turned to licks and began to alternate and spread to his shoulders.

As Charles' tongue began to slowly follow the curve of Erik's spine, he began to nip every so often at the skin surrounding it.

"Mmmm mark me," Erik's voice was down another octave, drunk with lust.

'Mine,' Charles thought as he bit a little harder onto the lower left flank. Erik's body began to twitch with pleasure.

'Mine!' As he laid a matching bite on the right said.

"All yours," Erik growled with a voice of crushed velvet.

"Do what you want, do all you want."

Instead of biting more, Charles lifted his head a bit and began to slide his tongue against Erik's spine again; this time gliding down straight between his buttocks.

"Mien Gott!" Erik breathed heavily.

"You like that?" Charles responded smugly as he traced his finger against the saliva he just left. Erik threw his head back and panted.

"I'll take that as a yes," Charles smiled as his finger began to draw small circles inside of the metal bender.

"Should I do it again?" He kissed into his ear.

Even Erik's thoughts were inaudible and he bucked his body back into Charles' hand. Charles gently removed the finger and grabbed onto Erik's cheeks allowing the German enough concentration to push out, 'I don't want you to stop, don't do that.'

"Oh I suspect that you do, my friend," Charles responded to Erik's lower back as he gently pulled the flesh apart allowing his tongue to begin tasting.

Erik began dripping against the bed, just a bit, as Charles began to accelerate his lapping.

'You taste so good,' Charles massaged the thought into Erik's mind.

"Fuck me with you mouth," Erik screamed out.

'Oh I am' Charles thought back, lapping even more furiously and flicking his tongue against the sweet spot. 'And I don't plan on stoping until your orgasm explodes out of me.'

Charles shot up in bed. 'It was a dream,' he thought. His heart still racing from what he didn't realize was a memory from 1962. He looked over at Erik sound asleep, the soaked sheets sticking to his still half hard cock


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE POSTING DELAY

**Room 422 12:05am July 1**

It was already after midnight when a flustered Jean Grey entered the room to see her husband and Hank McCoy bickering.

"It boils down to one simple thing Hank, the Professor would want me there," Scott said pointedly.

"What is this about?" Jean asked, still flushed pink.

"Peter said he'd gladly take someone back to the house to make sure everyone's okay overnight," Alex turned toward his sister in law.

"They're bickering about who it should be. Holy hell are you alright?"

"Yeah, I went to see if Charles and Erik were sleeping and oblivious to our plans," she stated.

"And,"

"Oh they're asleep alright, and someone's having quite a dream," she bit her lip.

"Oh. Oh Jean I'm so sorry..."

"I didn't say I minded seeing it," she said sheepishly. "Scott stop fighting."

"Hey babe," he looked over. "I wasn't. I was simply saying how The Professor says when he retires I'll be in charge so clearly he'd want me to handle it."

"He says that," Hank interrupted, "because I would also be getting on in years by the time Charles would retire."

"Logan agreed," Scott stood up.

"I didn't agree. He asked me who was supposed to take over and I said where I came from it was Scott but then he died and it was Storm."

"Me?" Ororo looked liked an actress trying to fake surprise at winning an Oscar

"Well I suppose I'd a be good and fair leader but for tonight I think it should be Hank who goes home. He's always been there helping the Professor..."

"Get hooked on drugs? Get kidnapped and controlled by..."

Alex covered his brother's mouth while Logan stood to hold back Hank just in case.

"Darwin died!!" Wade screamed and everyone turned.

"Oh I'm sorry, is that my fault too?" Hank mused.

"No but what the actual Fuck. I was just thinking about it. It's totally bullshit; his mutation was to adapt to anything. Footloose said adapt to this and he should've been like 'boo-ya bitch you're six degrees of screwed. Adapt to that you mother shooter."

There was a long pause before Alex broke the silence, "What?!"

"I mean he makes a valid point, kinda." Raven interjected.

"Or rather he did in the begging before he started about loosing a foot? Then I just was lost."

"Nobody knows really, don't feel too bad. Now as for..." Hank was caught off guard by a sudden breeze. By the time he realized what it was, Peter was sitting on a bed in pajamas.

"Hey all, house is fine, Sean and Maeve are there, Colossus is there, kids are fine, since none of you could decide I went alone and I can make it back if there is a problem in 2.8 seconds"

Jean shook her head, "Okay, let's all go to our rooms and get to sleep. We only have until the afternoon to convince the Professor and Erik of who they are or at least get them to stay with this study.

**Xavier Mansion, Wanda Maximoff's bedroom 5am**

"Mom," Billy Kaplan whispered, as he gently opened the door. "Oh good, you're awake."

"I'm always awake," Wanda smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"I was just sort of, well somethings wrong, I don't know what it is. I can feel it. Tommy said nothing happened, Teddy thinks I'm paranoid," he looked up worried.

Wanda put her arm around him, "You aren't wrong. Oh Billy, you are far too much like your mother. It's our mutation, it's the ultimate curse really. Being able to warp reality around you but no way to escape it yourself."

She let out a long sigh. "I turned your grandfathers into young men with no memory of their lives together or any of this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm crazy baby, ask anyone. I act without thinking. I couldn't find a husband so I made a robot fall in love with me. I found out I couldn't have children so I created you both. Vision hated me for doing that so I made him go away and temporarily lost the children I wanted so bad..."

"None of that sounds crazy mom. It makes a lot of sense actually. You aren't crazy."

"Billy I postponed my wedding a year because I got a bad haircut," she laughed. "I am far from any definition of sanity, sweetheart, but thank you. It's just, Logan didn't mind. He saw the hurricane and decided to take up residency in the eye of it."

"So Papa did something to Logan and now he's leaving you?"

"No, well yes and no. You're too young to understand."

"I understand love- I get more than you think. I know I love Teddy. When you and uncle Pete were my age..."

"When Peter was your age he was a felon." She looked at him stern.

"Please don't be like Peter and that goes double for your brother. Fine, you understand so much, here's the deal and maybe, since you know so much you can help me understand."

Billy looked at her concerned but she smiled and pulled him into her bed.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just confusing. Ok so let's start at the beginning. You know my father was in a concentration camp and that his mutation is the reason he survived but did you ever hear what happened to his mother?"

"No. He doesn't really mention his parents."

"Get comfy Billy, your about to figure out why he is the way he is. how many wars he's stopped and how many more he almost started. So a man named Sebastian Shaw saw him bend a fence and..."

**HIGHLINE HOTEL room 708 5:10am**

Charles had been tossing and turning for what felt like an hour before he finally had had enough. Erik might not be a good sleeper but if they were going to share a room, he was going to have to keep the TV lower. Especially his damn History channel.

"Erik," he started, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I know you can't understand what it's like to be a telepath but, well thoughts infiltrate into my mind. When I'm asleep I can't fight them off and sometimes when someone watches TV the images play in my head as well."

Of all the things Erik could have responded with, Charles never took him for the silent treatment. He sat up.

"Erik!"

It was only then that he realized the room was completely dark.

"Erik," he called again, reaching for both the light switch and the metal benders mind simultaneously. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Erik's silhouette sitting curled up in a chair by the window. He had a blank gaze and Charles wondered when had the television gone off.

"Erik!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Oh," Erik jumped a bit and the room seemed to shake.

"I couldn't feel your mind. Erik what happened?" Charles reached for his chair but couldn't find it.

Erik turned on more lights with a twitch of his hands and began to walk toward the bed.

"I had this dream. It's a recurring dream. I'm in an office in World War Two, somewhere in Germany I guess."

His voice was weak and helpless and his eyes looked hollow.

"It changes. Sometimes I'm on an operating table, sometimes I'm being shocked but there's always this man doing it. Oh Charles I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's fine you woke me. I thought it was one of the documentaries. Is that why you watch them? Maybe they are causing this dream and"

Erik's face was mortified as he sat on the bed. "Charles I'm not sorry because I woke you, I didn't know I had. I'm sorry because..."

He gestures his hand toward the floor next to Charles and an obtuse lump of what, Charles realized quickly, used to be his wheelchair.

"I've had that dream as long as I remember. I watch those documentaries hoping it'll go away. I read all the books and I can tell you all the Nazis but not this one. Who is this man Charles? Why is he haunting me?"

His eyes were glassy with tears.

"I don't know," Charles responded, "but I will help you get to the bottom of this my friend. You're not alone, Erik."

"I like that," Erik responded as he snuggled into Charles.

"Can I do this? You're comfy. Hey Charles, where's Snowball?"

"Hmmm, oh um, the red suited fellow, the one who doesn't show his face for some reason, said it reminded him of his childhood dog and asked if Snowball could sleep in his room."

"Get him."

"Erik, it's nearly dawn"

"I want my dog, Charles!"

"I have no way to go down the hall you melted my chair."

Erik shot out of bed. "What's his room?"

"Jesus, I don't know. Miss Pryde gave us a list. It's on the table."

"703, oh good. Right down the hall," he shouted as he exited the room.

"Charles shouted behind him, "don't startle his girlfriend she yells like a siren."

Luckily for Erik and most of lower Manhattan, Teresa Cassidy wasn't startled as he unlocked 703 and let himself in. There was Snowball, sleeping on the bed unharmed.

"Hi, sorry dear but I want my dog back," Erik said to which Teresa nodded.

"All right well goodnight."

"Goodnight Erik," she smiled.

Erik was almost out the door when he heard Wade.

"Oh hi. We weren't expecting company but since you're a man and your here maybe you can help, instead of Ters. Can you put out your arms?"

"Um sure. What are you doing?" Erik said as he saw Wade was draped in what Erik hoped was Teresa's nightgown.

"The lift from Dirty Dancing."

As Wade starting running at him, Erik slammed the door and sped with the dog back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Xavier mansion kitchen 10:30 am**

"... And that's when the history of the world spilt in half and the rest is our history but Logan doesn't remember anything after the Nixon incident." Billy took a long swig of Pineapple juice.

Teddy Altman and Tommy Shepard looked at him speechless.

Finally Nate Summers spoke.

"My mother and Logan?"

Billy nodded.

"My mother, your mother's best friend- was cheating on my father with Logan, who is marrying your mother at the end of the month?"

"No. Well she was kind of cheating on him I guess but mom wasn't mentioned in Logan's past. But isn't it crazy?!"

Teddy's eyes snapped open as he looked at his boyfriend. "Billy, the guy at the Museum... Billy that was your grandfather."

A look of horror spread on both their faces.

"Billy, he saw us..."

Teddy was interrupted by coughing by Nate.

Wanda walked in.

"Who saw what?"

"Umm well" Teddy began. "You see Mrs Maximoff... It's just,"

"Miss, I'm not married. Maybe never will be but that's besides the point." She half laughed.

"Mrs Maximoff was my mother well actually she kind of wasn't. Call me Amanda."

Teddy just stared.

"It's a joke. Oh right, your dating my son so I'm the enemy or something?"

Tommy interjected. "She's not like other moms, she's kind of better."

Hearing her youngest son's compliment made tears start in Wanda's eyes but she pushed through.

"I ask again, who saw what? Were you having sex?"

Teddy's green tint became a deep red as she continued.

"Billy, I don't want you to do things you aren't ready for. If you think you are both ready and he thinks you are both ready- this is hard. I'm a nut case so we can't go by me. I don't like germs really so I was a Virgin until my late twenties. I think you are young- Charles said he started violently molesting himself when he was eleven and had sex with a girl..."

"Mom!!" Billy screamed falling over laughing.

"Sorry. My point is, sex is weird. You have to be ready but I also think it's amazing and a lot of fun for two parties who are both ready and use a condom."

By this point Tommy, who'd been gifted with the same talents as his uncle, had taken Wanda by the shoulders.

"We're going for a run aren't we?"

"If I can stop laughing."

"Okay bring it!" Wanda laughed and as they whooshed away. "Oh and luuuuuuube"

Teddy started to regain his composer, "Your mother is..."

Billy interrupted, "outspoken? Inappropriate?"

"I was going to say sweet. My parents didn't want a mutant son but a gay mutant son with a physical mutation they couldn't cover up at dinner parties, that was too much. That's why my dad left."

The boys were interrupted by a door slamming and Wade Wilson running behind Hank McCoy into the kitchen.

"What bright side am I to look at?"

"Well it wasn't my fault this time. Oh hey kids." Wade pulled up a chair and sat.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. Can you spread the word? I have a headache." Hank tried to smile.

"You'll never guess what my mother did?" Billy tapped Wade.

"She turned your gay grandpas into amnesiac young dudes."

"Okay but you'll never guess why."

"Dude I spent the last decade and a half at the movies- I don't need to guess."

When the teenager responded with only a look of confusion Wade continued.

"Do you three want to guess what Logan did?"

"Please don't say my mom." Nate slammed his head into his hand.

"Fine do you want to know another thing he did? And for the record Summers," he pointed a fork full of somebody else's pancakes. "I like you a lot better in the past when future you came back and we lived in best friendship Time Traveler's Wife style."

Again, only confused looks responded.

"He fucked up the mission and he ruined my plan."

"Please don't curse in front of my son," an exhausted Scott Summers came in trailed by his brother and wife. "Not to mention, this situation was supposed to be a secret."

"It's okay," Jean responded irritably. "They know. I'm going to talk to Wanda. Everyone except me and Peter forgets about her. I'm going to check on my friend."

"Logan had the bright idea to go over to Charles at breakfast and tell him to read his mind."

The rest of the exhausted group from the failed survey ruse were filtering in and Logan's heightened hearing brought him to the kitchen to defend himself.

"We had a huge bond the first time." He barked.

"Ew did you have sex with Grandpa Charles?" Billy looked nauseous.

"Wanda's oldest son," Alex whispered.

"Jesus no, kid. Er- oh um your Grandpa Erik thought the same thing. I never slept with Charles. When I met him he was old and in love with Erik and when I went back. Well he was hot and all but he was high, depressed..."

"And still in love with Erik." Alex laughed.

"Logan had an idea. He asked Charles to look into his mind and see that he wasn't lying and telling him the truth. Listen none of us know how to handle this situation. It was worth a shot. Okay it didn't work. Now we go back to the drawing board and think of something else."

"Did they get upset?" Nate mused.

"Erik threatened to melt me. When I started to say how they were in fact old and had been de-aged he covered his ears and started screaming. The room was shaking and I was starting to think he was going to collapse the Highline until Jean calmed him down." __


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short Chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Charles Xavier's Apartment 11am  
**  
At 90 years old, Professor Charles Xavier was responsible, he was disciplined. He knew what his powers were capable of, and he had come to understand why everyone feared a telepath. Maybe it was years of pundits chattering on about brainwashing nations, but he believed most of it was personal experience.

He also knew the value of having Erik Lensherr's hard earned trust and how much love and strength it took Erik to allow Charles to be in his mind. That, however, was not the Charles Xavier sitting in this apartment.

This Charles simply saw into the mind of a man who spoke truths about two old men allowed a miraculous second chance at youth. The dream the night before might have been a long lost memory and if it was, responsible Professor X could go to hell for all this Charles cared.

"Snowy and his kangaroo are at it again I see," Erik laughed.

"I had a dream last night where you and I put that effort to shame," Charles said rolling close to Erik.

"You what?"

"Here, bend a bit. May I show you?"

Within seconds Erik had an entire replay and it was evident he enjoyed the show. Charles' eyes widened at the tightening pants in front of him.

"Oh Charles, oh Charles I'm so embarrassed. You're face..."

"Yes darling, I'm dick high." He smiled.

"Charles I had that dream too or maybe you pushed it to me or I pushed it to you. I don't know it's too hard to think with this," he squeezed the throbbing bulge between his legs.

"Those are getting a bit snug," Charles said, licking his lips. "Take them off"

As soon as the words left his mouth the zipper slid and the pants dropped to the floor.

"I don't know what is it about you," Erik said, leaning into the telepaths face. "But from the moment I met you, it's been..."

The words were cut off by Charles' lips connecting to his own.

'There'll be time for long conversation later,' Charles pushed his thought.

'Just tell me what you want. I want to hear what you want.'

"Uh... Well Charles"

"I can see your thoughts and desires but I want to hear it out loud." Charles said, pulling away to look Erik in the eyes.

"I want your dick in my mouth," he blurted out in a growling whisper before unzipping Charles' pants and lifting his hips to slide them down.

Charles began to slide his finger under the waist banned but Erik slapped his hand away.

"I can't help," Charles smiled widely.

"I'm gonna suck you through them," Erik said as he plunged his face into Charles' lap and began gulping down his cotton covered cock.

Charles thought how happy he was that he had a second chance to do this and how selfish that Howlett man and his friends were for trying to deny him it. Then Erik's mouth inhaled him even deeper and he stopped thinking all together until Erik pulled away.

"Can I lift you," Erik said panting. "Do you mind if I carry you to someplace softer on my knees?"

Charles' mind was half Jello from the pleasure but he managed to mutter out, "bedroom."

Erik, ever the obedient lover, lifted Charles out of his chair, cradled his body, carried him to bed, and gently lain him down before resuming his place between Charles thighs and pulling his undies- now drenched and casted to his dick- off with his teeth.

"My God Erik you are a pro."

"Actually," Erik smiled over Charles' twitching cock, "I've never done this before but I guess instincts take over."

For a moment Charles pondered the fact that Erik probably had some sense memory of his body and a pang of guilt began to take hold until he felt Erik's tongue tracing his hip bone and down his groin.

"Tease!" He screamed out and Erik started to chuckled into Charles balls.

'That feels strangely good,' Charles thought to which the laughter grew a bit. Erik had to lift his face not to chock.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Give me a minute. I need to compose myself."

"It's okay," Charles said, now laughing rather hard himself. "The moods kind of... changed."

Erik's face turned serious.

"Okay is not good enough and if you want to stop half way, clearly I am not doing a good enough job," he said before lifting Charles' dick and beginning to slide his tongue across the slit.

'I love this cock' he thought and then, 'I know it's crazy but I love him.'

Charles began to feel that pang of guilt again just as Erik puckered his lips and took him in ever so slightly enough to roll his tongue teasingly on the tip.

Charles dug his right nails into Erik's exquisite ginger hair while his left arm failed uncontrollably, grasping at bedding.

"I'm getting so close, almost"

Erik pulled away admiring his handy work and and breathing heavy hot breath against it.

"Charles your so big. And beautiful, you have a beautiful cock," Erik said, eyes wide with desire.

"Because of you, darling."

"Charles, I want you. Every last inch of you. I want your dick to consume me."

Charles propped himself up on his elbows to see Erik visibly salivating at the thought of taking in his girth. Erik's desire overwhelmed him.

"Yes I will. Absolutely, it's just," Charles didn't know how to say it without sounding condescending. "If you've never given a blow job..."

"Yes," Erik said, crawling up to meet Charles' face. "You would be my first."

Charles struggled to speak with Erik's erection and want pushing against him but he managed, "are you sure."

It was ridiculous, he knew. Howlett's mind had shown them old and snuggled in a small bed together. This was clearly his longtime lover. Why did he feel he needed to be sure he could be inside of him? He shook the thought away as Erik looked him in the eyes.

"Charles, I trust you. It's crazy I know, but I do. I feel things I never knew I wanted to feel around you. I can't really explain it."

Charles swallowed hard, trying to push down the guilt.

"I've always been alone. I never wanted to not be, but when I met you it's like I found the last puzzle piece I didn't know I was missing. I know you'll take care of me Charles, because when I look at you I see home."

Tears streamed from Charles eyes. 'Fuck you Professor' he thought quickly to himself. There would be no sex tonight. He didn't know where or when he'd heard those words before but he knew they were tattooed on his heart and tied to a "goodbye old friend."

This time there would be no goodbye.

"Sebastian Shaw," Charles blurted out as quickly as the name came to him.

"What?" Erik said, clearly confused.

"He's the man in your nightmares, Erik."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know how I know and I don't know who he is but, yes, I know that's his name and if you don't mind a rain check for all this, I think Jean from the study can help us."

Erik was already back in his pants and Googling.

"Okay, how do we find her?"

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *11:59 is a real song by the wonderful Ryan Star. Check it out on YouTube

**Hank McCoy's bedroom July 1, 11:50pm**

It had been hours since he'd come into the room and Hank figured it would be many more before he mustered the courage to go outside. He prided himself on being sensible and a problem solver. He'd found a solution to every problem, except the serum and even that- for someone so young and so alone, and so desperate that was rather remarkable. Or at least that's what he told himself when he got down about it.

Yes, there was no problem that couldn't be solved according to Dr McCoy. You could ask any student he'd had over the decades. It was his motto; There is always an answer, there's always a solution sometimes you just need a new perspective. But how many angles did Hank need to tell him he was screwed? He'd even tried listening to Wade Wilson.

He laid on his bed defeated and wondered if he could just hide forever. 'What's so bad about hiding anyway?' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"We were supposed to protect them!"

For a moment, the memory of Erik's hysteria was so loud he thought he and Charles were back.

"Where were you when your own people needed you? Hiding! You and Hank! Pretending to be something you're not!"

Hank put a pillow over his head, trying to block out the long silenced rattling of a plane he thought he'd die in until he realized there was actually a knocking at his door.

"Oh it's not locked." Sean Cassidy walked in with his ever-present smile.

"Ok, so, you wanna hear something funny? I was about a minute away from going out the bathroom and scaling the building to scream the glass out of your windows."

He plopped down on the bed.

"Thanks for your concern buddy," Hank smiled, "but the widow also isn't locked so..."

"I'd have broken glass for nothing but dramatics."

"Not to mention, aren't we a bit old for scaling walls? I mean you could fall."

"The trees are really soft, lucky for me, Mr Great inventor." He taped his fist against Hank's nose only to discover it was moist.

"Hank were you crying? I mean your snout is wet but, like, you don't cry."

"I cry."

"No I cry. I cry all the time, like when Teresa was born or when I thought Maeve was gonna die. Heck, I cried watching The Muppets Take Manhattan. You've cry once in sixty one years Of friendship. It was the night at the CIA in 62 when Darwin and Mr Black died."

"I've cried since. I cried in Paris the night Erik said you were dead. I thought to myself 'Sean's dead, Alex is probably coming back in a body bag any day now, and Raven is about to create World War Three' and I sat on the bed and cried in a ball."

"I get that this is a sweet moment and I shouldn't be a dick but um that was fifty years ago. I love you but..."

Hank had to laugh. Sean actually made some really valid points sometimes.

"I like that," Sean was glad he could help. "Want some pot?"

Hank shook his head.

"Tomorrow will be a week. Fourth of July weekend is coming up and Charles has never missed one, Erik either for as long as any of these kids would know. We can't keep hiding this? I have to say something and I don't have any idea what."

There was a long silence as the pair stared at each other. Finally Sean broke it.

"The truth?"

"Which part?" Hank scoffed.

"All of it I guess. My daughter knows and is fine with it."

"Teresa is an adult basically. Some of the students are kids. You want me to call an assembly and tell them something that sounds like some ridiculous dystopian YA novel?"

"Yeah and Raven is Katniss Everdeen," Sean laughed. "Nobody actually likes her all that much but she causes a war and stopped the bad guys."   
  
"I'm serious. I was an adult who'd lived through the real Cuban Missile Crisis. After '62 I'd thought I'd seen everything and I had a hard time believing Logan."

But you did and so did Charles and Erik."

Hank shook a finger in front of Sean's face. Cutting him off.

"Charles didn't believe anything until we were back at the house and he saw into Logan's memories. He went because he was guilted by his love for Erik to go rescue him and pushed forward because of hope that him and Raven would come home. As for me, I didn't fully trust Logan until those two nut cases were playing who was hurt worse by the breakup. Then it became crystal clear they were both complete narcissists and without each other they'd definitely cause the end of the world using all of us as pawns in their twisted relationship chess game."

Sean sat with his mouth agape. Hank realized he'd gotten heated but he couldn't stop. He tried to smile.

"Don't look at me like that. It's true. The future them sent someone who said 'cut your crap and stick together' and it still took another decade and another near end of the world. And that one- I mean Erik heeded the warning. He heard it wrong but he understood that Logan say stop Raven. He told all of us "I'm here from the future, you sent me" and Erik was the only one to believe him blindly. He did what he thought he had to do and retired and went off because Charles let him leave."

"Yeah fuck 'em." Sean smiled. "I'm serious, Hank. Leave Scott in charge- he'll love it- go on your cruise. Those two kind of suck. Now I ask again, do you want some weed? Because, brother, you are malting."

There was a rattling from the closet.

"Finally!" Peter Maximoff burst out of the door. Followed by a laughing Wade Wilson.

"It's not funny! I was in there for like a year. Wade said it would be funny if we ran in when Sean came in and popped out of the closet. It's not funny."

"Well no," Wade responded calmly for someone wearing six of Hank's ties. "Not when you act like an almost rape victim. Calm down! Sean give him some of the weed. Oh and me too for my glaucoma."

"Wade, what is it with you and closets?" Hank thought about taking Sean's "Let Scott Handle it" idea seriously.

"Nobody gave me a room so, yeah, I live in your closet. what of it?"

  
**Wanda Maximoff's bedroom 11:59pm**

Jean and Wanda were laughing hysterically when Jean looked over at the clock.

"Look at the time!"

"Once upon a time 11:59," Wanda sang the song from an almost famous bar singer the two girls loved. Jean joined in and the two girls belted it out smiling until the second verse.

"It's you I've waited for like waves upon the shore crashing into me, leaving all of what I need."*

Wanda's face fell and she pulled her legs into her arms.

"Jean, you should go. I love you and we've had a lot of fun today. I don't want that to sour. Please leave."

"Wait, what? Why? Did I do something?"

"Why? WHY? Because, Jean, I was supposed to get married. After decades of believing nobody would love me, somebody loved me more than anything I could imagine. Logan looked at me the way my father loves Charles. Not me, not Lorna or Peter, only ever Charles."

Tears welled up in her eyes as a slight red glow began to surround her trembling hands.

"Because now, Jean, that man is gone. He's dead but he's worse than dead because he's still walking around looking just like Logan and what fills his insides is a man I've never met who's in love with you. So no Jean, you didn't do anything but your very presence reminds me that my heart should've stopped beating because it's that broken."

It would be easy for Jean to get mad. She was known to "Pheonix" a bit more often than was needed. It wasn't her fault this happened and she couldn't fix it. Perhaps the Jean Logan knew would have but being a telepath did have advantages.

"Why do you blame Charles?"

"You went in my head?"

"You started it," Jean said, pointing at the growing glow.

"He never loved my father. He kept him here to protect society. It was his civil duty, he had to keep Magneto caged. Two lifetimes of my father blindly loving someone who never reciprocated. I always thought there was something that kept the flame going after '62. There wasn't one."

"They were together at the end of time." Jean said right before opening the door.

"Keep your enemies closer. Jean there's nothing to say. I'll never be loved but I love my father enough to free him from that fate."

As Jean walked down the hall she crossed an out of breath Logan.

"There's a phone call for you. That room you came from is Wanda's right?"

"Yes, please don't bother her. I know you think this is your fault but it isn't. It's nobody's fault but you don't know Wanda."

"I don't, but I'd like to."

"Well maybe one day you will but right now she's grieving. Please don't... Just don't."

Logan didn't know much about this Jean but he did know she was wrong. Everyone left Scott alone to grieve Jean and he died. When Logan became a recluse over her second death, he almost lost his own life. He decided Wanda need company so he went and knocked on her door which was still open.

"Do you know that when I was born it was considered unsuitable to call upon a woman after sunset?"

"Actually I did," Wanda said trying to look as calm as possible as she repeated the thought, 'It isn't Logan's fault, don't take it out on Logan.'

Logan walked in and continued. "And the girls, the ones who'd allow such visits, well they were not the kind you took home to meet your mother."

Wanda smiled a bit and gestured to a chair for Logan to sit. "Weren't you the bastard son she secretly had with the gardener?"

Logan stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot men and their mothers."

"No, it's fine. Are you a telepath? I've never told anyone..."

"Oh God no! I'm...there isn't really a name. I can warp reality and manipulate chance. Basically I'm a witch- the Scarlett Witch. I coined the name myself."

Wanda rambled just like her brother, Logan noted.

"And you actually have. You didn't not tell anyone I mean. You told me. You've told me a lot of things. Like about Victor and the two World Wars. Logan I'm sorry I know."

"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you know. I never told Kayla or Jean or any other woman I thought I was in love with."

Logan could see bringing up Jean wasn't the best idea so he looked down and took her hands that she'd been ringing.

"Your father does that too you know. And peel his nails when he's nervous. Not that the ever great and all powerful Magneto got nervous but, yeah he did it."

"I'm sorry Jean wasn't waiting here to welcome you back with open arms and even more opened legs." Wanda turned her face away.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here I guess I just... I'm walking around completely lost playing catch up on my own life, which is actually not unfamiliar territory for me. I'm not great with small talk and I'm not the guy you knew but I know someone who needs a friend."

"Who was Kayla?" Wanda hated pity and needed the subject changed.

"She was my wife who lured me with a fake life and love to get me to become a super soldier for William Striker."

"Wow," Wanda said trying to hold back a laugh. "You're certainly have a type- unstable and psycho. Now I'm really sorry about Jean."

Logan scowled.

"I'm serious. You went back in time to save the world and get back your girl. The universe screwed you over."

"I didn't go back for Jean. I mean sure, it was a nice bonus but I was just as happy to see Scott and Hank. We lost a lot of people, she was just one of the many. I went back when Charles couldn't..."

"Oh the great Charles Xavier couldn't do something?"

"Yeah it was all his plan but Kitty said it would kill him, I'm indestructible."

"I knew it!" Wanda jumped off the bed. "He needed to cage the beast. That monster! Charles never loved anyone but himself!"

The room was filling with a red aura as Wanda's rage started to encircle her. Logan walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye much to her surprise.

"Cool trick. I get the Scarlett reference now."

"It's not a trick, I'm terrifying."

"With all due respect, my body is coated top to bottom in metal and your father spent a decade trying to pull me apart. You ain't shit cupcake."

It was enough to get her to smile and sit down.

"I never knew Charles could love actually." Logan sat next to her, still holding one hand.

"He cared about his students but he was distant and aloof. I always thought it was a telepath thing. He did always seem to hold himself above everyone else, even after saying he and Erik were a couple. That all changed a week before I was sent back."

"He knew the end was near so he spewed some fake sentiment?"

"No. It was a particularly hard battle. There were mutants who'd been hiding away in the Grand Canon and Storm heard sentinels were heading there. We thought we could get to them first. One of the first mutants we saw was Peter, he was running people out two by two and taking them to a plane. He did it until it was full. They took off as we landed but there were a few more inside."

"That sounds terrifying. I'm sorry you went through that. I really am but, before you go on, I need to know if Peter was okay because if my brother dies in this story I don't want to hear it."

Logan shook his head solemnly.

"It all happened quickly. A sentinel dropping from the sky, us holding back, hearing play by play from Charles who was connected to a portable Cerebro. There was a red flash toward the sky and the plane with your brother disappeared out of harms way. As the sentinel approached the house in the canon there was another red flash. We were all celebrating and wondering who this amazing mutant was and Erik turned and said, 'it's Pietro's twin sister."

"You knew Petey but not me?"

"Yeah. You were never an X-Man, never in Erik's Brotherhood. You were always off on your own. Peter worked with us from time to time. I hadn't heard about you until that day. The problem was, whatever it is that that you was doing, you couldn't get yourself to safety. You knew, Charles was connected to you, but you willingly sacrificed yourself. Your power might have been able to blast away the sentinel but as it came over to you you shot yourself with a temporary cure the government had cooked up a decade before instead of fighting.

Charles said that you figured it was 50-50. You could save your life but if you failed, the sentinels would be loaded with an ability to warp reality and you couldn't give them that weapon so you depowered yourself and let it stab you.

It left and your father rushed in with Charles not far behind. He dropped to ground and cradled your body as you struggled with breath. He just kept rubbing your hair and saying 'it's okay daddy's here,' as he held you to his chest. We stayed there for seven hours. Long after you had... And Charles wouldn't leave him and we would leave Charles. He told us to but we just couldn't. I never knew I could feel so bad for Erik. He looked so defeated and helpless.

That night after he'd sedated Erik, Chalres told us he was going to find a way to fix it- to make sure Erik would never have to hurt like that again. The next day he started looking for Kitty."

The two sat in silence for a long time and it would have gone on longer until Peter interrupted.

"Wanton, Charles found Jean. He called her and said it's important. They're meeting here tomorrow. Unless you're going to..."

"No, it's ok. Tell them not to worry. I'll behave."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Hank McCoy's bedroom July 2 8am**

"The bigger issue isn't that I don't like to be woken up," Raven knew Hank would know it was a lie if she didn't acknowledge being pissed about being up. "Sure it's an ungodly hour but..."

"I literally teach a class at this time half the year," he interjected.

"Well Hank that's sad, but not as sad as the fact that you have to hide the truth."

"It's going to be over soon," he looked over at Peter, who nodded. "At this point, the children don't need to worry so why risk them seeing Charles or Erik before Wanda fixes them?"

"Oh um she said she'd behave as long as they were in this house but I don't know if she's undoing..." Peter wiggled his fingers.

Hank began to roll his eyes, "I can't do this."

"That's the thing, Hank, you can. You've taken care of everyone who has ever needed you for the sixty years I've known you. But, if it makes you feel better, I will pretend to be Charles and call an assembly so none of the students find out."

Hank kissed her cheek

"But," Raven said sticking a finger in his face, "if Crazy Lensherr Jr. doesn't poof them back into old age you are going to tell them. All of them. You will tell them that they are fine with you in charge."

"Wan doesn't poof, don't ever let her hear you say that. Also, there is a blanket in your closet but no Wade," Peter cut in.

"What have I ever done?" Hank said pulling at the top of his head. "I'm a good person. I've dedicated my life to helping others, I've never so much as spoken ill of anyone..."

"You called me ugly and drugged up my brother for a decade," Raven said sitting on his lap. "But only with the best of intentions. Sometimes bad shit happens. Doesn't mean it's karma. I mean look at Erik, whatever did a little boy do to deserve the holocaust?"

Raven began to sink her hips deeper.

"Now speaking of doing bad things, I'm going to give you some relaxation sex because I'm your slutty friend."

"You are more than that and always have been." Hank sighed. "And I'm genuinely scared Wade Wilson is hiding somewhere in this room and will try and join in."

"Three's company," Raven winked.

"I can't imagine Hank getting down but I know he's never had a three way," Peter laughed while circling the room.

"Actually, this one time Destiny and I..."

Hank cleared his throat.

"Oh right." Raven continued. "Did nothing and nothing happened."   
She put her fingers to her temple.

"Look I'm Charlesing already."

  
**Graymalkin Lane 8:15**

"I don't like this Charles," Erik said warily. "First the cab driver said he'd only take us to the end of the main road and now we've walked forever without finding anything close to 1407 Graymalkin Lane."

"To be fair," Charles tried to soothe, "there doesn't seem to be any numbers in the last mile. Maybe I'll ask that woman coming toward us on her bike."

Erik began to roll his eyes. "I just told you I don't trust any of this and now you're talking to strangers like you're an idiot in some bad horror movie."

"Honestly Erik, it's a woman on a bike in broad daylight. You control metal and I'm a telepath! If anyone should be worried it's her."

"Well," Erik said, clearly realizing he was being over dramatic. "I still don't like it."

"Can I help you?" The girl stopped and dismounted her bike. "Why yes. I'm looking for Jean Grey. She has red hair and..."

"I know her," the woman giggled. "You must be Charles and Erik. My name is Wanda. Jean is going to be a bit later than she thought. Can I take you around the property?"

"No," Erik responded pointedly.

"That would be lovely," Charles rebutted. "You'll have to excuse him..."

"Don't worry about it," Wanda said, waving her hand and making the bicycle disappear. "My father is just the same." 

**Xavier Mansion Kitchen 8:30**

The Summers brothers sat at the counter silently drinking coffee.

"Nobody makes coffee like Erik," Alex said, breaking the silence.

Scott looked at his brother.

"It's true. I used to think coffee was crap, when I'd sneak sips from dad. When I tasted Erik's I saw what everyone was talking about."

"Dad used instant," Scott answered before the silence began to return.

Logan walked into the room. "Hey I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your help Scott."

"Sure Logan, what is it?"

"Privately," Logan coughed.

"Can I ask what I did to you?" Alex said calmly. "I mean, in your previous world or life. I'm just confused."

"Yeah," Scott interjected. "You're kind of good friends but since your incident, I don't think you've spoken with Alex at all."

"Oh," Logan hesitated. "Well you and I didn't really know each other, you died in 1974."

Both brothers looked back speechless.

"Ok really quick though, then we get to my problem. I asked Erik one day why Charles had been so protective of Scott and he said how Charles blames himself for Scott loosing his brother. He looked sad and wouldn't say your name."

"You went back to the mansion after the war but saw it was overgrown and in ruins. You wanted to do something for mutantkind and heard about the Tatum project which claimed to need volunteers for the betterment of mutants. It was a secret cover name for Trask. It didn't help mutants it experimented on the volunteers. Hank found out but it was too late for you."

Alex walked over and hugged Logan, "Thank you for giving up you life for all of us."

Logan didn't love being hugged. He didn't hate it but he would rather not be hugged. Still, it was nice that someone appreciated what he did.

"Aww yay, hugs," Sean Cassidy entered the room and positioned himself opposite Alex.

"I'm getting in on that manwich," called Wade as he ran into the room and pressed against Logan's back. "Don't know why we are doing this but it feels so right." He leaned his mouth into Logan's ear "So so right."

"Wanda is gone!" Logan screamed as Wade began to sway his hips against The Wolverine. The group began to pull apart.

"One of her kids asked me where she was, him and the brother can find her."

Scott jumped up, and furiously started texting.

"Jean said the professor hasn't shown up yet. You know Erik has to be early for everything!"

"Wanda said she wouldn't do anything while they were here. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Logan had been thinking she had left not that she'd sabotage them. "Maybe she doesn't want to face her father."

"Logan, she's psycho! She's Jean's best friend but my God she's a nut job! She went to zap them off where nobody will ever find them."


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Auditorium 8:45**  
Hank looked out to see the room was for the most part filled with sleepy students eating bagels and muffins. If you took away the latest crisis, and discounted all of the times the mansion had been destroyed or the X-Men had to defend the world from radical politicians, Erik, terrorists, Gods, and Gods with Erik on their side- he quite liked his job. It was certainly exciting and it beat an office job that was for sure.

A smile came across his face as he saw Raven as Charles coming across the stage.

"Hey Fuzzy," Wade said, spinning him around . "I don't want you to flip out. Nobody has seen Wanda all day and Jean said Charles and Erik never showed up."

Hank's jaw dropped.

"I know, talk about a twist. I figured you should hear it from me seeing as how I'm pretty sure you don't like me anyway."

"Wade, I don't dislike you," Hank began before Wade wrapped him in a hug.

"Aww good I love you to, you big bear... Wow your Downey soft. Do you condition your fur? You know I don't have a ton of friends."

This actually didn't surprise Hank. He didn't want to say that so he choose to change the subject instead.

"What? A hug without molestation?"

"Ooh awkward. I only molest people I'm attracted to or trying to make uncomfortable. sometimes both. Also Peter Maximoff, I'm not sure which category he falls under."

Hank once saw Wade put the moves on a kitten until he realized it was underage so how exactly were there people he wasn't attracted to?

There was a long pause.

"So listen, as your new best friend who is also indestructible, you can use me as your human turned mutant punching bag."

"I'm not going to hit you. I'm just going to sit here and think. Wanda would never do anything permanent to her father, right? RIGHT!!"

On the stage, the voice of Charles Xavier interrupted whatever Wade would have responded with.

"Well it's great to see all of you in here, and so early! But I have to tell you, I have no idea what this is about?"

Hank's eyes popped out of his head a bit.

"Professor," a small squeaky voice responses from the crowd, "Doctor McCoy and Mr Summers told everyone we had an important assembly today."

"Right, right. Well yes, all assemblies are important, obviously. And I see Doctor McCoy right now so I'll just end with how wonderful it is to see all of you and, perhaps I don't say it all that much but..."

By this point, Hank had taken the stage and swung the wheelchair to face himself, bending so the pair were face to face."

"This isn't funny! I know you wanted me to handle it myself but we made a deal- don't look at me acting clueless." Anger grew inside him. 'God Raven is good it's sick' he thought.

"And after this morning in my room- I had to throw a pillow over your face to muffle the screams! We haven't made love like that in..."

"Excuse me!"   
A voice boomed across the stage, as the wheelchair rolled away from Hank's grasp.

"Why are you manhandling my husband and why are you holding an audience for it?!"

Hank looked flabbergasted as Charles tried to hold in a laugh.

"Are you okay, Schatz?" Erik said as he started to fuss over Charles as if he were a fragile china doll.

"My darling, you have been many things to me but none of them are husband- at least not in this lifetime."

"What?"

"You have never asked; you've never done me the honor."

'Well' Erik thought back, 'I clean you laundry and I have only loved you for decades. We live together, we've raised children together'

"Erik," Charles said out loud, cutting him off. "Will you marry me? I've loved you for two lifetimes and I'm not dying without you as mine."

"Kind of sounds like I don't have a choice," Erik smile. "Yes Charles, I will marry you. I've only been waiting since 1962 for that question"

As the pair kissed, the students gave a standing ovation, some hooted and whistled. One even shot fireworks.

Scott took the stage, "assembly dismissed."

"Actually," Erik said, pulling away from Charles' mouth still dragging a string of saliva, "I have a few things to say."

"Wanda, would you come up here please?"

Reluctantly, she did as her father said.

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"It's kinda rude that you got engage while Lorna was away."

Erik smile. "Yes well these things happen." He turned to the crowd.

"The last few days, Charles and myself were away. Now I don't know what you were told or if you were aware but what happened was, we weren't truthful about some things and it caused Wanda great pain."

Erik wrapped his arm around Wanda, as Charles placed himself on her opposite side.

"As a result she warped reality to punish us and while we don't condone..." He was cut off by the uproar of the crowd.

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU! Ask Ms. Grey or either Mr Summers what it's like to be on my bad side." He said, staring as Magneto-like as he could after years helmetless.

"Now where was I? Right. While we don't want people using powers against one another, it did prove how well you all and this school can operate without Charles. This will come in handy since I plan on having a long honeymoon. So thank you to everyone. Also, we love you Wanda and we are very sorry. Now, nobody be mad at my little girl."

Erik walked away. He was done, he had no reason to be there anymore. Charles, however felt more needed to be said.

"Listen, we are working on a plan but in the meantime you might hear rumors about things you don't understand. Don't worry too much. We are all safe now. Mr. Lensherr is right, Wanda meant no harm and we all know we've done things we shouldn't. Also, go easy on Mr. Howlett, he's dealing with some memory issues. Good Day. See you all later."

As the room filtered out, Hank noticed Wanda sitting alone in a corner and sighed. He should probably go apologize to her for all of the horrible things he'd thought about her over the past week. She looked up and waved.

"I'm sorry if you missed your vacation."

"Oh, that's ok. These things happen," Hank tried to brush it off. "And actually I can still make it now that they're back."

"Well good, I guess everything worked out for everyone." Wanda forced a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Well considering half the people here probably hate me and Scott Summers will never let me forget this..."

"Nobody hates you and Scott, well Scott still hasn't stopped reminding Alex about things he did to him when he was eight."

The pair laughed

"The worst thing you did was give us some excitement. I think I was more worried that you'd get upset with yourself and not bring them back because of self loathing"

Wanda gave him a sideways look.

"Well mostly that."

"You're better at responsible than you think Doc," Wanda said, punching his shoulder. "You should go- I see Wade waiting for you- I'll be alright. I just need a minute."

Wanda sat and closed her eyes and started to Mummer to herself until she felt a shadow.

"Hi," Logan said. "I wanted to talk to you but you looked busy. Praying or doing some kind of..."

"Spell?" She laughed.

"I just didn't want to interrupt."

"It's something my father does. It's a way of gaining perspective. You close your eyes and block out all of the world and remind yourself of everything you have, everything real. Here sit."

"I don't really know what's real."

"Well what I do is I know I have my boys, I have dad, I have Pete... Oh you don't know anything anymore. I lost you but you lost everyone."

"I didn't, I mean you didn't..." Logan had no idea what to say. "Peter said we are getting married in August."

Wanda laughed.

"Yeah, Dad and Charles can take the date so we won't loose any money on it. It'll be the same guest list basically."   
  
"I was actually kind of hoping you still want to. Maybe Charles can merge my new memories with my old memories and if not..."

"You'll be stuck married to the sad girl you felt bad for. Thanks but no thanks."

"What I was going to say," Logan said   
turning her face toward his, "is that I can spend our entire marriage falling in love with my wife. Can I kiss you?"

The End (which was only the beginning) 

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to make a story that wasn't about Wolverine saving the day and he sort of got to be the hero anyway. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading


End file.
